Extrusion manufacturing is a known process for producing continuous hollow structures. During extrusion manufacturing, a liquid matrix (e.g., a thermoset resin or a heated thermoplastic) is pushed through a die having a desired cross-sectional shape and size. The material, upon exiting the die, cures and hardens into a final form. In some applications, UV light and/or ultrasonic vibrations are used to speed the cure of the liquid matrix as it exits the die. The hollow structures produced by the extrusion manufacturing process may have any continuous length, with a straight or curved profile, a consistent cross-sectional shape, and excellent surface finish. Although extrusion manufacturing can be an efficient way to continuously manufacture hollow structures, the resulting structures may lack the strength required for some applications.
Pultrusion manufacturing is a known process for producing high-strength hollow structures. During pultrusion manufacturing, individual fiber strands, braids of strands, and/or woven fabrics are coated with or otherwise impregnated with a liquid matrix (e.g., a thermoset resin or a heated thermoplastic) and pulled through a stationary die where the liquid matrix cures and hardens into a final form. As with extrusion manufacturing, UV light and/or ultrasonic vibrations are used in some pultrusion applications to speed the cure of the liquid matrix as it exits the die. The hollow structures produced by the pultrusion manufacturing process have many of the same attributes of extruded structures, as well as increased strength due to the integrated fibers. Although pultrusion manufacturing can be an efficient way to continuously manufacture high-strength hollow structures, the resulting structures may lack the form required for some applications. In addition, the variety of fiber patterns integrated within the pultruded hollow structures may be limited, thereby limiting available characteristics of the resulting hollow structures.
The disclosed method is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.